Jepit Rambut
by KeyKeiko
Summary: for #IchirukiDays


**Jepit Rambut**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**  
 **Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Rate : T**  
 **Warning : Typo, Au, Ooc**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **#IchiRukiDays**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Suatu sore di sebuah tamam bermain. Rukia tampak merapikan rambut indahnya yang tersapu hembusan angin. Gadis itu sedikit kesal sejak tadi siang hingga sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ia sudah susah-susah mencatok rambutnya, eh angin dengan seenaknya berhembus kencang menerpanya.

"Uh, sepertinya rambut pendek lebih _simple_ dari pada rambut panjang. Nggak ribet, gampang di atur. Besok aku akan memotongnya kalau masih begini, " keluhnya ketika merapikan rambutnya.

Rukia tampak fruatasi ketika merapikan rambutnya dengan jari tangannya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk merapikan rambut dan _make upn_ ya, di toilet yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia membasuh tangannya sambil membasuh wajahnya yang kotor akibat debu.

 _'Begini lebih baik. Sekarang tinggal membasuh wajah pakai sabun dan mengeringkannya dengan tisue. Tak lupa menyisir rambut,'_ batin Rukia.

Selesai membersihkan dan mengeringkan wajahnya, Rukia lantas memoleskan bedak dan lipgloss saja, untuk mempermanis penampilannya. Ia tak perlu _make up_ tebal. Karena baginya tampil apa adanya itu jauh lebih menarik di banding dengan tampil berlebihan.

Rukia masih menatap cermin di depannya. Gadis itu lantas membuka dompet _make upny_ a untuk mengambil sisir dan ikat rambut. Sisir rambut di tangannya, namun nihil untuk ikat rambut. Sepertinya gadis itu melupakan ikat rambut yang selalu dibawanya kemana-kemana.

"Err, ikat rambut nggak bawa lagi. Uh, terpaksa harus di gerai deh rambutku," gerutu Rukia pelan.

Rukia pun menyisir dengan pelan rambut ravennya. Setelah dirasa rapi, gadis itu memasukkan sisir dan alat _make up-_ nya kedalam tas.

.

.

Rukia berjalan tergesa-gesa menemui Hinamori Momo. Gadis itu sengaja berlari untuk mempersingkat waktunya agar bisa berkumpul bersama sahabatnya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Momo. Sabar sebentar," gumam Rukia sambil berlari.

Rukia terus berlari menuju tempat yang di janjikan. Kurang dari beberapa meter lagi, ia akan segera sampai ketempat tujuan. Fokus Rukia adalah melihat jalan di depannya, hingga tak sadar seseorang yang juga berlari dari arah samping dan menabraknya.

"Aww.." rintih Rukia ketika mendapati dirinya duduk di jalan beraspal itu bersama seseorang yang menabraknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona? Maafkan aku. Aku tadi buru-buru," ucap sang pemuda tampan berambut seperti jeruk mandarin.

"Jelas sakit, nii-an. Ah, sudahlah, yang penting aku baik-baik saja dan tak terluka sedikit pun."

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Pemuda itu merasa ini salahnya. Menurutnya, jika ia hati-hati, ia tak akan menabrak orang seperti sekarang.

"Anda tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Orang yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun membantu berdiri gadis didepannya.

"Ini kartu namaku. Jika ada yang terluka segera saja hubungi nomor itu." Ichigo memberikan kartu namanya pada Rukia.

"Ya, baiklah aku simpan kartu namamu, Kurosaki-san. Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu."

"Ada apalagi? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo mendekati Rukia. Pemuda itu lantas mengambil sesuatu dari _paper bag_ yang dibawanya. Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, Ichigo menyematkan jepit rambut berbentuk Chappy di poni milik Rukia.

"Maaf tidak sopan, tapi sepertinya kau perlu memakai jepit rambut agar rambutmu rapi."

Rukia hanya melongo. Ia pun meraba jepit rambut pemberian pemuda asing di depannya. "Apa ini jepit rambut Chappy?"

"Iya. Kau juga menyukainya ya, nona?"

"Sangat.. ku ucapkan terima kasih atas jepit rambut Chappy ini. Aku benar-benar tertolong."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Oya, aku Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga." Rukia tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa menurutnya, Ichigo pemuda yang baik.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, Rukia-san."

"Ah, ya. Aku juga."

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Rukia-san."

Ichigo tersenyum. Pemuda itu lantas memperhatikan Rukia yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapannya. Ia berharap jika suatu saat bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

 _'Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Rukia._ _Ini baru awal ketika aku bertemu denganmu, Rukia. Bagaimana jadinya jika setelah yang kedua kali bertemu denganmu, malah aku jatuh cinta padamu? Kau hebat bisa membuatku tertarik padamu. Semoga ini bukan akhir, tapi awal untuk bisa mengenal dan merebut hatimu.'_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 **The end**

 **Happy IchiRuki days... maaf telat😂😁😍😍😍**


End file.
